


7 Minutes In Heaven

by WardenRoot



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenRoot/pseuds/WardenRoot
Summary: "She feels her heart beat faster as she leans into the circle, places the bottle on the floor, and gives it a spin. Her heartbeats continue to increase in speed as the bottle turns around painfully slowly, holds her breath when the bottle finally stops. She frowns when she looks up and finds the bottle pointing perfectly in the middle of two people. One of them is a blonde girl with blue eyes and a carefree smile, the other a blond, short haired boy. Ava feels unease rush through her as she accepts her fate that she’s expected to go with the boy by her classmates, wonders if it’s too late to run away, when the girl jumps from her seat and stretches a hand towards Ava."Avalance meet during a game of seven minutes in heaven





	7 Minutes In Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fvandomtrvsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvandomtrvsh/gifts).



> My friend asked me for hs Avalance meet during a game of 7 minutes in heaven and who am I to refuse ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Ava groans internally as she’s dragged inside a house too filled with high school students to be safe. Her friends had begged her to come, promising she’d have fun and that leaving her studying behind for one night won’t be the end of the world. As Ava’s eyes scan the room for somewhere she can go where there aren’t people pressed up to her every side, she has to admit she greatly disagrees with her friends’ earlier words.

Some time passes, with Ava mostly just looking at her phone, hoping she’ll be allowed to leave sooner rather than later, and then someone calls for a game of seven minutes in heaven. Ava’s first instinct is to get as far away from whoever wants to play it as possible, but that proves to not be an option as one of her friends grabs her hand and yanks her down on the floor, forming a circle with everyone else who wants to play the game. Someone finds an empty beer bottle to spin to pick out the two who have to spend seven minutes together.

Ava stays quiet and hopes the bottle will stay as far away from her as possible, but has no such luck when her friend seemingly gets bored of the game and places the bottle in Ava’s hand before leaving. Ava wants nothing more than to bolt with her friend, but instead looks dumbly down at the recently emptied beer bottle in her hands. Countless expectant eyes are watching her and someone calls for her to spin the bottle and keep the game going. She feels her heart beat faster as she leans into the circle, places the bottle on the floor, and gives it a spin. Her heartbeats continue to increase in speed as the bottle turns around painfully slowly, holding her breath when the bottle finally stops.

She frowns when she looks up and finds the bottle pointing perfectly in the middle of two people. One of them is a blonde girl with blue eyes and a carefree smile, the other a blond, short haired boy. Ava feels unease rush through her as she accepts her fate that she’s expected to go with the boy by her classmates, wondering if it’s too late to run away, when the girl jumps from her seat and stretches a hand towards Ava. Ava takes the offered hand and thinks the girl has no business having such soft, warm hands to hold, as the girl pulls her from her seat on the floor and starts dragging her towards a nearby closet. Ava thinks she hears someone chanting "kiss _"_ as she’s dragged all the way inside the closet and the door closes behind her.

“I’m Sara,” the girl, Sara, says, and turns around. Ava’s immediately hit by how little space there is in the closet, how close to Sara she is, and how much more beautiful, impossibly so, Sara is up close. Her eyes trace over freckles littering Sara’s skin, and Ava thinks that maybe this game isn’t the worst thing ever created after all.

“Ava, I’m Ava,” she says, swallows, then brings a hand up to Sara’s cheek, running her thumb over the same freckles her eyes have been tracing. She thinks she should lean in, do something that might make it look like she’s done this before, like she actually knows what she’s doing, when a thought occurs to her, that Sara might have only jumped up from her seat to save Ava from having to go with the boy, noticing her discomfort, and she has no clue about Sara’s sexuality.

“We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to,” Sara says, her smile impossibly soft, and all Ava can think is how could she not want to, when she’s in here with the prettiest girl she’s ever seen. Her hand is still resting on Sara’s cheek, still tracing Sara’s freckles, and everywhere she’s touching Sara makes her skin feel like it’s burning, in the most amazing way, and Ava doesn’t think as she leans down. She stops just short of Sara’s lips, not quite sure how to proceed, grateful when she doesn’t have to figure it out, when Sara finally seems to decide that Ava does, in fact, want to do this, and her hand comes up to wrap around Ava’s neck, and soft lips, softer than Ava could have ever imagined, presses up against her own.

Ava lets out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding as she melts into the kiss. Sara’s lips press more firmly against hers, and Sara’s body follows, pressing itself into Ava’s, as Sara’s unoccupied hand finds a resting place on the small of Ava’s back, pressing Ava even closer to her. Ava’s hand slides from Sara’s cheek to her neck, and the other finds its way to Sara’s waist. She gasps as the hand meets bare skin, Sara’s sweater having ridden up sometime between now and when she started kissing Ava, and Ava’s barely opened her mouth when Sara darts her tongue out, easing it into Ava’s mouth, and Ava understands why the game is called seven minutes in heaven, certain heaven is the only thing that could feel this good.

Sara’s hand is removed from her back and Sara takes a step forward, pushing Ava back, bodies and lips still interlocked, until Ava’s back hits the wall, and somehow Sara manages to press herself even closer to Ava, kiss never breaking. Sara’s hand comes up to grab Ava’s hand that is still on Sara’s neck, and Sara pulls back half an inch, still impossibly close to Ava but lips no longer touching. Ava imagines that’s it, her brief time in heaven is done, Sara will pull back, and they’ll never see each other again, but instead of pulling away completely, Sara guides Ava’s hand down from her neck, past her collarbone, and stops when it’s resting perfectly atop Sara’s breast. Sara releases her hand and Ava squeezes slightly, thinks her brain short circuits when Sara’s body presses more against her, against her hand.

Ava swallows and Sara closes her eyes, face still so impossibly close to Ava’s, until there’s no longer any distance between them again, Sara’s lips recapturing Ava’s. Sara _moans_ into her mouth, and when Sara breaks their kiss to trace her lips down Ava’s jaw, then throat, Ava considers the possibility that she died and went to heaven before coming here. When Sara stops exploring Ava’s skin, finding a spot she likes on the top of Ava’s chest that she starts paying particular attention to, her hand once more comes up to grab hold of Ava’s, and Ava holds back a sound of disappointment when her hand is guided away from Sara’s breast. Her breath catches when Sara guides it all the way down and underneath the hem of her sweater, slowly guiding it up Sara’s bare stomach. The edge of her fingers make contact with the underside of Sara’s bra when there’s a bang on the door and both of them freeze. Someone yells through the door that their seven minutes are up and it’s time to come out, and Ava groans as her head falls back to the door.

“Shame,” Sara sighs as she steps back and lets her eyes roam over Ava, out of breath and still pressed against the wall. “Guess we all gotta come out of the closet sometime,” Sara shrugs, and Ava can’t help a giggle as Sara takes her hand, pulling her into one last, quick kiss, before finally opening the door, and they’re forced to rejoin the rest of the party.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a little more written, and @karolprado has very kindly offered to help with a part I'd probably struggle with, so no promises but there *might* be a follow up to this at some point, leaving it as a oneshot for now though
> 
> Find me on tumblr [@wardenroot](http://wardenroot.tumblr.com/)


End file.
